Mario 3D World (series)
This is the series based around the original game, Mario 3D World. Games ''Mario 3D World'' .]]The first game, and the namesake of the series. This game introduces Gina, Prince Perry, and the Freezeen Kingdom. In this game, Mario and the gang travel to the Freezeen Kingdom, where they discover that Bowser has kidnapped Prince Perry, the ruler. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Green Toad are the playable characters in this game. It will be released in March of 2013. ''Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World .]]The second game. In this game, the gang are returning from the Freezeen Kingdom. Once back in the Mushroom Kingdom, they discover it taken over by the Dream King, Wart. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are teleported by Wart into Subcon, with Daisy, Yoshi, Gina, and Perry chasing after them. It will be released in May of 2013. Mario 3D World U The third, and most recently announced, game in the series. It is the first game to not be on the 3DS, as it is on the Wii U. It was, oddly, announced after Baby Mario 3D World. It introduces Sir Shine. This game takes place shortly after Mario 3D World 2. It shows Bowser in his prison in Freezeen Castle Dungeon. A Toad with odd, blue hair, enters with a sandwich for Bowser. He then reveals himself as Ludwig and shows Bowser a teleporter device before fleeing. Bowser uses the device to teleport to the Airship where the Koopalings are waiting. He realizes that he is in space. Looking down on the Mushroom World, he sees the eight different Kingdoms: the Mushroom Kingdom, the Freezeen Kingdom, Delfino Isle, Sarasaland, Dinosaur Land, Jewelry Land, Donkey Kong Island, and the Koopa Kingdom. In the distance, he also sees the Comet Observatory. He decides on a world conquest, from the Comet Observatory- his base of operations. Baby Mario 3D World The fourth game in the series. This game introduces Baby Gina, Baby Perry, and Kume. It was, oddly, announced before Mario 3D World U. This game takes place in the past, where the evil Magikoopa Kume kidnaps Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Toad, Baby Daisy, Baby Yoshi, Baby Gina, Baby Green, and Baby Perry and takes them to the evil Freezeen Kingdom, where he plans to hold them for ransom. Fishin' Lakitu saves Baby Mario, and with help from Yoshi, they set off to save the other babies. Main Characters Playable Heroes mariom3dw2.png|Name: '''Mario' Games: Mario 3D World, Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World, Mario 3D World U luigim3dw2.png|Name: Luigi Games: Mario 3D World, Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World, Mario 3D World U peash.png|Name: Peach Games: Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World Toad2.png|Name: Toad Games: Mario 3D World, Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World, Mario 3D World U toadsgreen.png|Name: Green Toad Games: Mario 3D World Daisypartytime.png|Name: Daisy Games: Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World Ginanew.PNG|Name: Gina Games: Mario 3D World, Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World, Mario 3D World U YoshiLayingEgg.png|Name: Yoshi Games: Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World Princeperry.png|Name: Prince Perry Games: Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World Lakitum3dw2.png|Name: Fishin' Lakitu Games: Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World Other: *'Baby Mario' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Luigi' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Peach' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Toad' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Daisy' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Yoshi' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Gina' - Baby Mario 3D World *'Baby Green' - Baby Mario 3D World Main Villains *'Bowser' - Main villain of Mario 3D World. *'Koopalings' - Bowser's assistants in Mario 3D World, and villains of the second quest in Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World. **Oddly, in M3DW, the Koopalings are Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Dragonia, Ludwig, Ellen, Tim, Roy, Wendy, Lavora, and Larry. In M3DW2, the Koopalings are Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Ellen, and Dolly. In M3DWU, the Koopalings are Larry, Morton, Wendy, Ellen, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig. The only constant Koopalings are the ones who appear in M3DW2, minus Dolly. *'Dry Bowser' - Undead Bowser, and final boss of Mario 3D World. *'Cosmic Clones' - The villains of the second quest in Mario 3D World. *'King Boo & Queen Booline' - The Cosmic Clones' assistants in Mario 3D World. *'Metal Mario' - The Cosmic Clones' minion in Mario 3D World. *'The 8-Bits' - The villains of Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World. *'Kume' - The villain of Baby Mario 3D World. Assisting Characters *'Peach' - Co-hosts Freezeen Castle in Mario 3D World. Also is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Daisy' - Co-hosts Freezeen Castle in Mario 3D World. Also is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Prince Perry' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World and Mario 3D World U. *'Yoshis' - Can be ridden in Mario 3D World ''and ''Baby Mario 3D World. Also is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Baby Yoshis' - Can be carried in Mario 3D World. *'Purple Toad' - Runs Red Toad Houses in Mario 3D World. Also gives you tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Toadette' - Runs Green Toad Houses in Mario 3D World. Also gives you tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Yellow Toad' - Runs Yellow Toad Houses in Mario 3D World. Also gives you tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Blue Toad' - Runs Blue Toad Houses in Mario 3D World. Also gives you tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Fishin' Lakitu' - Gives you Gina's Lamp in Mario 3D World. Also acts like The Stork in Baby Mario 3D World. *'Hoot the Owl' - Carries you around in Mario 3D World. *'Para-Beetle' - Carries you around in Mario 3D World. *'Subcon' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World. *'FLUDD' - Is used like in Super Mario Sunshine in Mario 3D World U. *'E. Gadd' - Gives you FLUDD, and tips, in Mario 3D World U. *'Toadsworth' - Flies Peach's Plane in Mario 3D World U. *'Green Toad' - Gives you tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Prince Pine' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'DK' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Sir Shine' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Rosalina' - Is kidnapped in Mario 3D World U. *'Lumas' - Give tips in Mario 3D World U. *'Baby Perry' - Is kidnapped in Baby Mario 3D World. Features Second Quest The first two games (and possibly the third and fourth) have Second Quests, like in the Zelda Series. See their pages to read more. Multiplayer The first two games (and possibly the third and fourth) have Multiplayer Mode, with Wi-Fi. See their pages to read more. Transformations These power-up transformations appear throughout the series. *'Small - 'M3DW, M3DW2 *'Normal' - M3DW, M3DW2 *'Fire' - M3DW, M3DW2 *'Invincible' - M3DW, M3DW2 *'Cape - 'M3DW *'Puffy/Balloon -' M3DW *'Invincible Cape' - M3DW *'Bandit - 'M3DW Areas *Freezeen Kingdom *Mushroom Kingdom Category:Series Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games